It's All Part Of The Plan
by VelvetRainDrop
Summary: Stefan has left Elena and now she's alone and broken. But that is the least of her worries, because Klaus has figured out how to make his Hybrids...he needs to get a Petrova pregnant. Can Elena escape from his terrifying plan? Post Season 3


**A/N: Hey there, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic but not my first fancfic ever. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and if you like it please be prepared for a fun ride, this fic will get very interesting. Please review if you think it has potential. Enjoy!**

As I walked further along the cemetery an uneasy feeling came over me. I hadn't been to Jenna's or Uncle John's grave since we laid them to rest and I felt incredibly guilty. Not only had I been too pre-occupied in finding my vampire boyfriend, who now wants nothing to do with me, I had also been too scared to see their graves again. There were far too many family members here and it was just unfair. How many more people are Jeremy and I going to lose? It seems whenever we come close to someone they either leave or get killed.

Poor Jeremy had been through so much already, losing his parents and then losing two girlfriends consecutively, but he had Bonnie now to look after him. And who did I have? I suppose there is Damon who has done nothing but help me find Stefan all these months and become so supportive and loving, but he just reminds me that I no longer have Stefan. I love Damon but not in the way that he wants, it will always be Stefan...

Just thinking of his name sends an ache to my heart. I miss him so much but I have now finally realised that he and I will never be the same again. He's not the Stefan I knew any more. He's gone even further into the dark side and even though he never told Klaus I'm still alive, that doesn't mean he wants me back. And even though a life without Stefan is still too painful to think of, I know I have to be strong and hold it together for the sake of my friends and Jeremy.

The sky was becoming darker and the sun had set. I don't particularly know why I had come to the cemetery so late, but all I knew was that I needed to get out of the house. I couldn't go to Caroline's because she had been through so much herself already and the last thing I wanted was to burden her with my sorrows. Bonnie was out of town visiting her father and Jeremy I guessed was pretty much sick of me crying. I did think about going to visit Damon but I knew it was pointless, he would just tell me to get over Stefan and to shut the hell up whining. But he should know what I'm going through, especially after Katherine and anyone who has had a broken heart knows it feels like you're dying.

John and Jenna's graves were plain in view now and my stomach did a flip. It was just so wrong, seeing all these graves were just too wrong and it only made me realise even more that nearly all my family were dead. There graves were right next to my parents. I sank to my knees and began to cry once more.

"I miss you guy's so much..." I whispered.

As I almost broke down, a whisper in the wind snapped me right out of it. Someone said my name. It came from the trees behind the graves and it was if it travelled all the way up to my ear. A terrible shiver ran right down my spine, I was chilled to the bone. Even in a whisper, the voice sounded eerily familiar and it only brought me panic.

I quickly stood right back up and looked over to the trees where the whisper came from. The branches lashed wildly in the powerful blows of the whistling wind, the clouds above were even darker than before which made it harder to see. But in the distance, right in the midst of the trees stood a silhouette.

Having seen my fair share of silhouettes, I knew nothing good ever comes from spotting them and without another moments thought... I ran. I darted in and out of the graves to run diagonally towards the cemetery gates, but as I glanced behind me to see if anything was there I tumbled over and crashed to the ground.

Blood poured out from my knee and the pain was excruciating, but adrenaline pumped through me once more when I heard that dreaded whisper once again.

"_Elena..._"

I quickly got up and ran the fastest I've ever ran in my life but just as I looked towards the gates, the silhouette was standing there blocking the way out. I shrieked in terror and almost stumbled to the ground again.

But maybe the silhouette is... Stefan?

"Stefan, is that you? Please if it is just tell me what's going on!"I screamed.

But the silhouette did not resemble Stefan in the slightest bit, it resembled someone so much more terrifying and someone who shouldn't know I was still alive.

To say I was panicked would be and understatement, I was completely helpless and trapped. I dashed towards the church, not looking to see if he was following me because I couldn't afford to fall again, I just needed to get into the church.

I pushed open the huge double doors and quickly bolted them behind me. Deep down I knew that those doors wouldn't be enough to keep the monster outside away from me but I just needed to bide myself some time to think of an escape plan. I ran to the front bench and took a seat, I needed a moment to catch my breath. As I panted, it felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest as it was beating in a scary fast paste. And just when I thought I was going to throw up, a huge bang at the front doors made me jump in fright.

"_Elena..."_ Came the whisper again, but then I thought of an idea.

There was a tiny window right at the back of the altar, with the banging coming from the front maybe I had enough time to slip out of it and run to the gates before I was caught. Another bang came from the front and I quickly made my way to the window. I grabbed a hymn book and launched it through the glass which shattered too loud. I stood on a wooden table and came level with the window, and just as I tried to squeeze through, something grabbed hold of my leg and pulled me right back in.

My throat pained after I screamed with all my might and I was dropped to the floor. As I brushed the broken glass off my arms, I slowly rose to my feet not daring to turn around.

"Elena," He said with his soft British accent right at my ear. He made every little hair on body stand on end.

Then with all my strength, I whirled around and came face to face with the man who had made my life a living hell.

"Klaus..."

His menacing glare turned into a crooked smile as we looked each other in the eye. His blue eyes looked so cold and lifeless, he definitely had no spirit. I was both terrified and disgusted at his creepy expression.

"Hello My lovely," He said as he took two steps further towards me, but of course I took too steps back.. He looked down at my blooded knee and licked his teeth. "That looked like a nasty fall you had back there."

"How did you know I was alive?" I whispered as I tried my hardest to hold back the tears.

When he finally stopped looking at me knee, he looked me in the eyes again and smirked before he said...

"Stefan, of course."

"No! He _wouldn't!_" I screamed as the tears filled up my eyes.

"Of course he would, why so surprised Elena? He doesn't care about you any more."

"You're a liar! Why should I believe anything you say?" I said with such anger, I was very tempted to punch him but I knew that it would be a failed effort.

"Well my dear, I don't particularly care if you believe me or not. The main factor here is that you're still alive... _and you shouldn't be._" He said as he got right into my face, I felt his chilling breath on my cheek.

"What does it matter if I'm still alive or not? You got what you wanted, the curse was broken, I've finally left Stefan alone, so what do you want from me?" I exclaimed as I turned my head away from him which was only inches away.

"What I want from you Elena, is something very huge, something that I am certain you will refuse to do but I'm telling you now my dear, you really don't have a choice." He said in an unnerving tone.

What more could he possibly want from me? He killed Jenna, because of him John is dead, and now he has driven the love of my life away from me.

"You have taken and destroyed nearly everything that was important to me. I am miserable, I am broken and there is nothing left, I have _nothing left_ that I can give to you. You don't need me any more, I did what you wanted, you won! So why can't you just leave me alone? Please, just leave me alone..."

And before I knew it, I broke down right in front of him. I had tried so hard to show I wasn't afraid but he was just too much. I felt like a failure. I sank back down onto one of the benches and held my head in my hands. I felt Klaus's presense slip in beside me but I didn't care, I was no longer afraid, I was just completely defeated.

"You can cry all the tears you like my dear, but you will never be able to be rid of me Elena," He whispered into my ear. "And this time it's not just because I enjoy watching you so miserable like this, it's because you're part of an even bigger plan."

I jerked my head up and the fear came flying right back at me.

"What plan?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Let's just say it involves me, you and the making of hybrids..."


End file.
